Traveling Occurrences
by NewYorks
Summary: [Bookverse] Elphaba studies Glinda while on their trip to the Emerald City. OneShot.


_Disclaimer_: All GM's property. I only borrow.

**

* * *

****Traveling occurrences**

Eye-catching, that's what it was. In this whole milieu and scenery, eye-catching was the only word the green one could think of at this moment. Her roommate – or former roommate now – was only dreaming, half leaning onto her, half not. Their trip had been exhausting, and it wasn't even half of it. They were in a farmer's carriage of some sort, sitting along with dirt and with – what seemed to her – waste material of animals. And yet, the blond by her side seemed to conserve that freshness and prettiness she always had, no matter the situation.

"I won't get into that filthy old vehicle, Miss Elphaba!" she had exclaimed. She had pouted and protested, and even yelled a bit (which was an eccentricity when it came to Glinda) the moment Elphaba had laughed at her attitude.

"Really, Miss Glinda, you can be ridiculous at times." The green girl had said, half laughing. "Is some insignificant grime going to spoil your pretty blond curls, sweetheart?" With that, Glinda had put a reluctant face and had stepped into the transportation, proving her friend that she wasn't all looks and appearances. Elphaba had followed, smirking in triumph, surprised to see that her friend had taken her small 'challenge'. No talking had developed during the short time they had shared in the plain journey. Glinda would occasionally look the way of Elphaba, but quickly diverted her eyes, grumbling loudly enough to let her know she was still mad at her for her comment earlier. Night had come, and the blond had fallen asleep unconsciously leaning on her friend, looking for warmth and support; and Elphaba had let her, needing the comfort herself after such strenuous day.

It had come to her attention – after several hours of failed attempts of sleep – how brave her friend had been at joining her in her ordeal. She was not one for rough journeys or coarse environments, and yet here she was; accompanying Elphaba on her foolishness and madness. The gesture – and though Glinda did not know about it – was something the green girl appreciated above everything anyone had ever done for her.

Perhaps it was her unnaturalness in this forceful surrounding, Elphaba thought; the blond was not meant or prepared to face such harshness of landscape. Yes, that was probably it. The contrast of her white pinkish skin with the disarray and muddle, and even her own green misty color, was what initiated her interest. Elphaba looked down at Glinda, removing one strand of hair from her delicate pearly face. At the movement, Glinda winced a bit and accommodated herself, supporting herself even more onto her friend. Elphaba gave a weak smile and sighed in content. Even if she made fun of her blond friend, she really did care about her. This friendship was the most valued possession she had at the moment, and she doubted that would change; regardless space or time.

The vehicle passed over some kind of stones, making the girls traveling inside soar. Glinda woke up to a loud smack over her head, looking confused and angry. Elphaba, instead, was trying not to laugh over her expression. At first, Glinda was offended and upset to see her friend pleased at her dismay. But on second thought, the blond did found the situation to be funny, and slowly, she broke into laughter with her green friend. It was then when they both realized they were two of a kind; despite their dissimilar interests, unlike appearances and different tastes, their friendship was singular. And, even if at the moment they were unaware of it, they would never forget how they would change each other's lives and how meaningful their friendship was.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, and with, yes, another one shot. I'm working on my other story and I found that writing these help me go through my writer's block sometimes (specially Elphaba-Glinda friendship), so that's why I keep writing them. Anyway, please review and leave some feedback! It really helps authors improve their writing! Thank you.**


End file.
